El Cadaver del Novio
by Torresx2
Summary: Justo en la víspera de su matrimonio arreglado, cuando Adrien y Marinette comienzan a creer que pueden ser muy felices juntos, ella sin querer se casa con el cadaver de otro hombre y es llevada a la tierra de los muertos. ¿Podrá escapar? o ¿Se enamorara del cadáver? ¿Que pasara con Adrien? Adaptación del Cadaver de la Novia
1. Chapter 1

**Este fic está inspirado en la película de Tim Burton: El Cadáver de la Novia. Los personajes no me pertenecen…como ya sabrán!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: De Acuerdo al Plan.**

Ese día amaneció frio y nublado, nada mejor para complementar la ya triste y monótona Paris, un pueblo a orillas del Sena, de lo más aburrido. Tanto así, que cualquier cosa se hacía noticia y más si incluía a las familias importantes del lugar.

-El ensayo de la boda de Adrien Agreste y Marinette Dupain-Cheng está por comenzar- anunciaba un hombre, gordo y con uniforme azul, agitando una campanilla, para todo el que quisiera escuchar aunque la calle estuviera técnicamente desierta.

* * *

A unas calles de allí, una pareja salía de su casa. Una mujer menuda, de rasgos asiáticos y cabello corto, llamada Sabine y su esposo, un hombre alto y robusto, llamado Tom.

-Es el día perfecto para una boda- celebro Sabine, caminando hacia el coche.

-Hoy solo es el ensayo, cariño- le recordó su esposo, con algo de gracia.

-Eso no importa- sonrió la mujer- ya técnicamente somos parte de la nobleza. A partir de mañana nos codearemos con los grandes.

-Y la reina será de nuestra realidad- convino su esposo, quitando de las paredes del coche los carteles que le hacían propaganda a su panadería.

Junto a ellos llego Nino, su cochero, y abrió la puerta para que Sabine subiera.

-Por supuesto- los ojos de ella brillaron de codicia- pero para eso, todo tiene que salir de acuerdo al plan.

Su esposo asintió con mudo entusiasmo. Entonces cayeron en cuenta que falta una pieza importante en su plan para subir de puesto en la sociedad, esa persona que contraería matrimonio para que ellos consiguieran esas cosas que tanto anhelaban.

Faltaba su hija, Marinette.

* * *

En una de las habitaciones de la amplia casa de los Dupain-Cheng, se encontraba una joven de no más de 20 años. Piel blanca y mejillas sonrosadas, grandes ojos color cielo y largas pestañas, de cabello negro noche corto atado en dos coletas.

Marinette tenía horas de haberse arreglado, se levantó y se vistió para la ocasión inmediatamente. Traía puesto un hermoso vestido rosa con encajes y un elegante bordado de flores en color negro en el corpiño en forma de corset.

No era algo usual, pero ella tampoco lo era.

Luego de ataviarse en ese largo y vaporoso vestido, tomo un lápiz y papel y comenzó a dibujar, perdiendo la noción del tiempo. Ese era uno de sus mejores hobbies: dibujar bocetos de vestidos que quería confeccionar. También le gustaba coser, y, cuando sus padres no estaban en casa, tocar el piano.

Así paso la mañana, entre trazo y trazo se fueron las horas.

Solo cuando su madre grito su nombre, volvió a la realidad y corrió escaleras abajo para reunirse con sus padres. Una vez dentro del coche, se pusieron en movimiento.

-Recuerda: la espalda recta y los hombros atrás, ten cuidado de no tropezarte ni hacer nada tonto. Tenemos que dar la mejor impresión.

-Lo sé, mamá- le habían repetido eso tantas veces, que la muchacha ya estaba nerviosa.

Miro a sus padres con cierta duda y pregunto con timidez:

-Pero ¿el no debería…casarse…con una lady?

-¿Qué tiene una lady que no tengas tú?- bufo Sabine, arrogantemente- además, una vez que estén casados tu serás Lady Marinette de Agreste.

-Al fin pescaste un muchacho- rio su padre, ajeno al tema, guiñándole un ojo a su hija.

Marinette sonrió ante eso. Pero la tranquilidad duro poco.

-Y no dejes que suelte el anzuelo- ordeno su madre, severamente- nunca conseguirás un mejor partido que Adrián Agreste.

* * *

-A lo que hemos llegado- se lamentó Gabriel Agreste, apartándose de la ventana, donde había estado parado los últimos minutos- casar a nuestro hijo con esa gentuza.

-Es humillante- Annabella se cruzó de brazos, indignada. Pero no le quedo de otra que suspirar con resignación- pero al menos no son unos nobles muriéndose de hambre.

Gabriel miro mal a su esposa, pero sabía que tenía razón. Triste pero cierto.

Ambos comenzaron a subir a la habitación de su hijo. Ninguno podía apartar sus pensamientos de la inminente boda, con tantos adinerados antepasados que tuvieron y nunca habían llegado a ese extremo. ¡Arreglar un compromiso! Bueno…eso siempre se hacía ¡¿pero arreglar un matrimonio para no caer en bancarrota?! Una completa humillación. ¡Si nada más Paris se enterara! Serian la comidilla del pueblo.

Podían ser pobres y casar a su hijo con la hija de un panadero, pero jamás serian la burla de nadie. El apellido Agreste era el más respetado y envidiado en la alta sociedad, sinónimo de prestigio y buenas costumbres, y no permitirían que eso cambiara. Aunque tuvieran que maquillar un poco la verdad.

Adrien se casaría con esa chica, Marinette, los Agreste dejarían de ser unos pobretones y todo volvería a la normalidad.

Aunque primero, todo tenía que salir de acuerdo al plan.

* * *

Su cabello rubio estaba perfectamente peinado, su piel más pálida de lo habitual y sus ojos verdes clavados en su reflejo que mostraba el espejo de cuerpo entero.

-Nunca la he visto, ni hemos hablado alguna vez- dijo con sumo nerviosismo, más para sí mismo que para Nathalie, su nana. Esa mujer lo trataba mucho mejor que su propia madre.

Adrien tenía miedo, y ese miedo lo provocaba esa absurda idea del matrimonio. ¿Por qué demonios tenía que casarse con esa desconocida? Entendía que tenían problemas financieros, pero no era nada que no se arreglara con un poco de trabajo. Pero claro, su padre era demasiado digno para algo así y a él de milagro y le permitían salir de su habitación, mucho menos a la calle a buscar un empleo. Aunque ya fuera cumplido los 21 años.

-¿Crees que nos gustemos?- se giró a su nana, preguntando con un atisbo de esperanza en la voz. Si aunque sea se gustaban el matrimonio no podría ser tan malo ¿verdad?

Nathalie conocía perfectamente el sueño de ese chico al que consideraba su hijo. Adrien siempre había deseado que, si un di se casaba, fuera porque él y esa mujer se amaban, no por problemas monetarios. Pero ella no perdía la fe, lo conocía como a la palma de su mano y sabía que el muchacho tenía buenos sentimientos, además de ser atractivo. Era imposible que no le gustara a esa chica y no le extrañaría que ella terminara enamorándose de él.

Justo cuando iba a responder la pregunta del chico, las puertas de la habitación se abrieron de golpe.

-¿Gustarse?- se burló Gabriel, entrando al lugar.

-¿Acaso crees que tu padre y yo nos gustamos?- dijo Annabella, arqueando una de sus finas cejas.

-Pues…si- respondió Adrien, consiguiendo la risa de sus progenitores.

-El amor es una tontería- sentencio su madre con severidad- mejor vete olvidando de esas niñerías.

-No quiero ni una arruga en ese traje, Nathalie- ordeno el hombre, mientras Adrien se ponía lo chaqueta que la mujer acababa de planchar- apresúrate, los Dupain-Cheng no deben tardar.

El matrimonio Agreste cerró la puerta al salir de la habitación de su hijo y se dirigió al vestíbulo.

-El matrimonio no es más que una alianza- dijo Gabriel.

-Uno creería que debió haberlo aprendido luego de vivir con nosotros- asintió su esposa.

Se miraron un segundo, miradas frías e indiferentes a cualquier sentimiento.

-Todo tiene que ir de acuerdo al plan- dijeron finalmente.

Sonó el timbre.

El mayordomo se precipitó en la puerta y le abrió a los invitados para darles la bienvenida a la casa, aunque lo único que hizo fue mirarlos de manera altiva y con una desaprobación total, igual que sus amos.

Sabine estaba reprendiendo a Marinette.

-¿No pudiste elegir otro vestido? No apretaste bien el corset. ¿Le pusiste el armador a la falda? Mira que flacucha te ves…

El mayordomo se aclaró descaradamente la garganta, llamando su atención. El rostro de la mujer paso de una mueca a una dulce y falsa sonrisa.

-¡Hola! Lamentamos la tardanza ¿Cómo han estado?...-Sabine comenzó a parlotear, pero nadie la escuchaba.

Los padres del novio los miraban con repulsión mal disimulada, pero como esa era su cara de diario, nadie pareció notarlo. Marinette se quedó más alejada de sus padres.

-¿Por qué no pasamos al salón?- propuso Gabriel, de una manera muy autoritaria.

-Por supuesto- Sabine miraba todo, con fingida admiración- que gran decoración, tienen mucha clase…

-Pero si todo se ve viejo y anticuado- le susurro Tom, ganándose una mala mirada de su esposa.

* * *

Los dos matrimonios entraron al salón, pero Marinette se quedó en el vestíbulo, mirando todo distraídamente. La casa le parecía tétrica y estaba muy descuidada, la única cosa en prefecto estado era un reluciente piano de cola negro que llamo inmediatamente su atención.

Miro a su alrededor, cerciorándose que no hubiera nadie y sin poder resistirlo más, se sentó frente al piano y comenzó a tocar. Estaba perfectamente afinado, a diferencia del que había en su casa, por eso no pudo evitar emocionarse.

No se dio cuenta que alguien la veía desde la cima de la escalera.

Adrien escucho el bello y armonioso sonido proveniente de un piano, su piano. Se sorprendió de que alguien diferente a él lo estuviera tocando, así que salió a investigar.

Sentada de espaldas a el había una joven; su corazón latió a mil por hora al pensar que esa podría ser su prometida. Con todas las ganas de saberlo, bajo sin hacer el mas mínimo ruido la escalera, para reunirse con ella.

-Es una hermosa melodía- comento sin poder contenerse.

Marinette salto del asiento, tirando la banqueta. La muchacha se giró en redondo para ver a quien le hablaba, sin separarse ni un milímetro del piano. Lo que vio la dejo sin aire, como un puñetazo en el estómago. Solo que esto se sintió bien.

El joven frente a ella era muy guapo y tenía los ojos más hermosos que había visto alguna vez. Esos orbes esmeraldas estaban sorprendidos, pero ella percibía amabilidad y gentileza también. Adrien, por otro lado, comenzaba a dejar caer esas barreras de negatividad hacia el matrimonio que había estado armando desde que le dieron la noticia. La chica era hermosa, no había nada más que agregar.

Ella parecía nerviosa, le sonrió para tranquilizarla.

-¿Tu eres Marinette?

-S…si.

-Yo soy Adrien- la sonrisa del rubio se ensancho- es un gusto al fin conocerte.

-El…el gusto es mío- ella le dio una pequeña sonrisa de vuelta.

-Mi madre dice que las mujeres no deben tocar el piano, " _despierta pasiones_ "- Adrein rodo los ojos, mientras ponía la banqueta de nuevo en cuatro patas.

Ella se regañó mentalmente, ya había hecho una tontería y no tenía ni 10 minutos en la casa.

-Creo que exagera- ella miro al muchacho con los ojos bien abiertos-tu tocas como los ángeles.

Marinette que no podía estar más colorada y con menos oxígeno en la sangre, como si los puñetazos siguieran, pero sin cambiar esa sensación tan agradable. Como resultado, su cerebro se estaba ahogando y no podía pensar. Comenzó a tartamudear ante el inesperado halago y, sin querer, golpeo el pequeño florero sobre el piano, tirando la flor y derramando el agua que contenía.

-Oh, lo siento tanto- la muchacha se alarmo- fue un accidente, joven Agreste…

-Tranquila, no hay problema- el lucho con la risa que quería salir, ella le parecía muy dulce- y, por favor, llámame Adrien.

-Adrien- repitió la pelinegra, jugueteando con la flor que había estado en el florero- ¿sabes? Mañana nosotros estaremos…

-Casados.

-Sí, casados- dijo ella con inseguridad.

-Acaso… ¿hay algún problema con eso?- inquirió Adrien, tratando de ocultar la angustia en su voz. Para ese instante, ya se había hecho a la feliz idea de casarse con Marinette.

-No, no, nada de eso.

Marinette le sonrió, mirándolo directo a los ojos, con un brillo de simpatía. Coloco la flor en ojal de la chaqueta de él, poniéndolo levemente nervioso pero a la vez contento.

-Marinette- Adrien pasó su vista por la habitación- ¿y tú dama de compañía?

Ella no supo que responder. La verdad, no tenía dama de compañía. Y no era algo que sus padres creyeron necesario en sus 20 años de vida…

-¡¿Qué hacen ustedes dos aquí solos?! ¡Que escandalo!- grito molesta la madre del muchacho- al salón ¡Ahora!

* * *

 **TRES HORAS DESPUES**

-Una vez más, señorita Dupain- el reverendo gruño, ya sin paciencia.

Y es que Marinette no había dicho bien sus votos ni una sola vez desde que empezaron el ensayo. Siempre se le olvidaba algo o hacia una torpeza, su madre estaba que se comía las uñas de la desesperación. Sabía que su hija no hacia las cosas como una persona común ¡pero esto era el colmo! Los señores Agreste tenían sendas muecas, al igual que el reverendo y el mayordomo. Solo Tom hallaba divertido todo el asunto.

-Con estas manos, yo sostendré tus anhelos. Con esta vela- Marinette alzo la larga y delgada vela- yo alumbrare tu camino.

Se inclinó un poco sobre la vela y acerco la mecha al fuego de otra vela que había en el improvisado altar. La vela no quiso encender. Lo siguió intentando, bajo la atenta mirada de todos. Luego de unos minutos lo consiguió.

-¡Ja ja!- celebro la chica, pero al no medir la distancia termino apagando la mecha con su aliento- ARGH

-Señorita Dupain- llamo el reverendo- ¿es que usted no quiere casarse?

-No…

-¿No?- Adrien la miro, ella se apresuró a corregir.

-No es que no quiera, porque si quiero, pero…es que…

Cuando iba a comenzar a balbucear cosas sin sentido, entro en el salón una joven muy bella y elegante, de cabello castaño y tez pálida, llamando la atención de todos.

-Lamento la intromisión- dijo la recién llegada con una sonrisa- me entere que sería el ensayo de la boda, pero al parecer llegue un poco tarde.

-¿Y tú eres?- pregunto Annabella, mirándola quisquillosamente.

-Soy lady Lila, vengo de Italia. Estoy de visita en el pueblo.

Ante la mera mención de " _lady_ ", la pareja Agreste se miró entre sí de manera significativa.

-Una silla para lady Lila- ordeno Gabriel.

El mayordomo atendió eficientemente y en unos segundos, la recién llegada estaba cómodamente sentada.

-Por favor, continúen- pidió lady Lila.

Adrien y Marinette se giraron de nuevo hacia el reverendo, el ensayo prosiguió.

Marinette respiro profundamente.

-Con esta vela, yo alumbrare tu camino- la vela se encendió, pero con una leve brisa se apagó. Adrien la encendió de nuevo con su vela, sin perder su buen humor- tu copa nunca estará vacía, pues yo seré tu vino.

-Bien- el reverendo estaba ansioso por terminar- supongo que trajo el anillo.

Sabine miro ceñuda a su esposo, Tom le mostro el pulgar en alto y le guiño un ojo. Luego de que Marinette se toqueteara el vestido, saco el pequeño objeto de un bolsillo estratégicamente escondido en los pliegues de la falda.

-Y con este anillo, te pido que seas mi esposo.

Tomo la mano del muchacho para ponerle el anillo. No entendía como Adrien había dicho sus votos y le había puesto el anillo tan tranquilamente, cuando a ella se le olvidaba todo y le temblaban tanto las manos. Tal vez si no estuvieran todas estas personas mirando…

Entonces el anillo salió volando de su mano. La pelinegra comenzó la persecución aun con la vela encendida en una de sus manos. La pequeña ruedita parecía poseída, y huía de ella. Hasta que termino bajo el vestido de la señora Agreste. Marinette metió la mano para tomarlo, sin darse cuenta que le había prendido fuego al vestido de su futura suegra con la vela, que también parecía poseída. Bonito momento para no apagarse.

Saco el anillo y al ver el fuego, corrió al altar improvisado y tomo una jarra de agua que allí había y arrojo el contenido. Apagando el fuego y empapando a Annabella.

-Suficiente- grito el reverendo, la vena de su frente a punto de explotar- la boda es mañana, señorita Dupain, tiene que saberse los votos a la perfección. Si es que quiere casarse, claro está.

* * *

-Valla esposa ideal- se lamentó Marinette.

No se suponía que una señorita caminara por allí sola, y mucho menos en los solitarios límites del pueblo, donde dejaba de ser pueblo para convertirse en bosque. Pero a sus padres les daba bastante igual, y luego del fiasco del ensayo su madre no quería ni verla.

Comenzó a cruzar el puente que se extendía sobre El Sena cuando el hombre de la campanilla y el uniforme azul anuncio:

-Desastre en el ensayo de la boda de Adrien Agreste y Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

-Maldición.

Es que esas palabras no eran de una dama, ¡pero estaba tan molesta! Todo había salido mal por su culpa. Si nada más ella no fuera tan…tan torpe. Porque eso era, una completa torpe; ella no merecía casarse con Adrien, solo le causaría problemas.

Marinette vio el anillo que era para Adrien mientras se adentraba en el bosque. Los arboles estaban desnudos, desprovistos de cualquier hoja verde; parecían muertos, y ese pensamiento hacia que todo se viera aún más aterrador.

Se acomodó mejor el chal de encaje sobre los hombros, no considero que probablemente era una mala idea salir a caminar por el bosque sin un abrigo desente en pleno invierno, ¿pero ya qué? No se iba a devolver.

Marinette sentía que, a veces, la soledad era lo mejor para ella. Le daba más tranquilidad. No como en ese salón, donde todas las miradas estaban en ella, esperando cualquier cosa para criticarla. Menos Adrien, claro está. Su mirada amable y semblante paciente no cambio en ningún momento. Ni siquiera cuando prendió fuego al vestido de su madre y luego le vacío la jarra de agua encima. El, incluso, pareció encontrar eso divertido.

Adrien era un gran chico.

Pensando en eso, apretó con fuerza el anillo en su mano y decidió poner en práctica todas las cosas que su madre le dijo. La espalda recta, hombros atrás, pasos ligeros y elegantes. Caminando así parecía una verdadera dama de sociedad. Mucho más confiada, sonrió.

-Oh, señora Agreste, que bello vestido trae esta noche- comento con simpatía a un árbol raquítico- ¿Qué dice, señor Agreste? ¿Qué lo llame padre?- Marinette rio graciosamente, hablándole a otro árbol- ¡Como guste!

Aunque estaba hablándole a la vegetación casi muerta, ella se sentía bien. Ni cerca de compararse a su mini conversación con Adrien, pero estaba cómoda. Entonces comenzando a recitar con voz firme y clara.

-Con estas manos yo sostendré tus anhelos- tomo una pequeña y delgada rama del suelo- con esta vela yo alumbrare tu camino, tu copa nunca estará vacía pues yo seré tu vino- sostuvo el anillo entre sus dedos, sonriendo con suficiencia al recordar perfectamente sus votos- y con este anillo te pido que seas mi esposo.

Coloco el anillo en una raíz que sobre salía del suelo. Estaba mucho más contenta, si mañana decía sus votos de esa manera todo saldría " _de acuerdo al plan_ " como tantas veces había dicho su madre.

Entonces, las cosas dieron un giro que ella jamás se hubiera imaginado, ni en su más loco sueño… o pesadilla. La rama a la que le había puesto el anillo comenzó a retorcerse y la tierra alrededor de esta, a quebrarse.

Marinette retrocedió instintivamente, pues su mente estaba demasiado atónita por lo que presenciaban sus ojos: finalmente, de la tierra salió un cuerpo, uno que n pudo ver bien, ya que grito lo más fuerte que pudo, hasta casi dejarse la garganta, y echo a correr.

No podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, ¿era real? ¿si vio a un cuerpo salir de la tierra? No estaba segura, pero de repente la temperatura había bajado y todo parecía más opaco, como cubierto de neblina, haciendo a un más inútil su chal de encaje. Lo hubiera tirado si no es porque había sido muy costoso y su madre seguro la mataría, si no lo hacia esa cosa primero. Por lo cual, su prioridad era correr hasta encontrar un lugar seguro donde enloquecer en paz.

Pero ¿podría ser algo que comió? Había oído que algunos alimentos te pueden causar alucinaciones si están mal preparados. ¡Pero eso era imposible! Su madre no la dejo desayunar nada esa mañana y los Agreste tampoco le ofrecieron algo de comer. ¿O seria por no haber comido?

Marinette corrió entre los árboles, sorprendiéndose de toda la coordinación que tenía cuando estaba locamente aterrada, su vestido estaba siendo rasgado por las ramas bajas de los árboles y sus finas zapatillas se hundían en la nieve, mojándole los congelados pies.

Se atrevió a mirar hacia atrás y grito aún más fuerte si era posible ¡esa cosa la seguía! Esto si estaba pasando.

Acelero el paso lo más que pudo, sudando a pesar del frio y con los pulmones ardiendo; salió del bosque y corrió directo al puente del rio Sena. A mitad de camino, disminuyo la velocidad hasta detenerse. El sol comenzaba a meterse. El astro rey no se veía por la gran capa de nubes que cubría Paris, pero su luz daba un tono anaranjado a las nubes grises.

Sea lo que sea que hubiera sido eso, ya no la seguía. Suspiro de alivio al dar por terminada su pesadilla, apreciando por un momento el color que tomaban las aguas del rio con el atardecer. Sonrió levemente, para irse.

Quiso gritar hasta quedarse sin voz, sin garganta y sin pulmones de ser necesario, pero de ella no salió ni un ruido. Lo que había frente a ella era peor de lo que creía. Un hombre alto y delgado estaba de pie a unos pasos; tenía el cabello rojo y ojos azules, usaba un traje elegante y formal, pero tenía cortes en algunos lugares, estaba sucio por la tierra y la nieve.

El principal problema era su piel enfermizamente pálida y su cabello opaco y descuidado de una manera poco acta para un ser vivo. Y lo que más lleno de pánico a Marinette: una de sus manos, la derecha, estaba huesuda. Apenas cubierta por una delgada piel. En esa mano, estaba el anillo de matrimonio.

El hombre la miro directo a los ojos antes de susurrar:

-Acepto.

Los nervios de Marinette llegaron hasta el límite cuando el sujeto se acercó dispuesto a besarla. _"Esto no está, para nada, de acuerdo al plan"_ pensó, antes de desmayarse.


	2. Nathaniel

**Los personajes no me pertenecen y la trama está inspirada en la película "El Cadáver de la Novia"**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: Nathaniel.**

Marinette comenzó a despertar lentamente, pero sin abrir los ojos.

No le dolía nada, pero para asegurarse de no haberse golpeado o algo así, movió un poco cada extremidad. Cuando no sintió nada, se concentró en otra cosa: estaba acostada sobre algo plano y duro.

Lo primero que pensó es que estaba en el puente, sobre el Sena, que se había desmayado por el miedo a una alucinación y apenas despertaba. Pero no hacia frio, primera mala señal; debía ser de noche, pero percibía claridad a través de sus parpados. Ver una calavera frente a ella cuando entre abrió los ojos solo confirmo su horrible presentimiento.

Hizo un abdominal al sentarse, y abrió los ojos, para descubrir que estaba sobre una mesa y completamente rodeada.

Su pánico anterior se multiplico por 100, a su alrededor habían personas, muchas personas. Pero todas con la piel muy pálida y marchita, cabello sucio, ropas viejas y, como el chico del puente, con una o varias partes ya en huesos; o si no, eran esqueletos completamente.

La miraban con curiosidad, algunos con alarma y otros con simpatía. Sin embargo, eso no evito que se pusiera sobre sus pies y tomara la espada, enterrada en el tórax huesudo de un hombre bastante bajo, con todo y hombre, pero eso no era lo que le importaba. Aun que si le fuera importado, que no era el caso, hubiera jurado que se trataba de Napoleón Bonaparte.

-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué es este lugar? ¿Qué son ustedes?- preguntaba Marinette, casi histérica, moviendo la espada con todo y Napoleón, para mantener a los seres a raya- quiero preguntas, ahora.

-Querrás decir, respuestas- le indico Napoleón, amablemente.

-Eso mismo.

Paso la vista por los cadáveres y luego por la habitación.

En una palabra: Estrafalario.

Las paredes estaban pintadas en diferentes colores vivos, sin combinación en absoluto. Varias mesas, bastante juntas entre sí, con jarras grandes con bebidas espumosas que ella no había visto nunca. En la pared del fondo, frente a ella, estaba una larga barra con varias butacas, la mayoría estaban ocupadas. Detrás de la barra había un estante que llegaba hasta el techo, lleno hasta el borde con botellas coloridas con etiquetas que tenían una calavera y dos huesos cruzados.

 _Como en las botellas de veneno_ una risa cosquilleo en su garganta _irónico que los muertos se embriagen con eso._

Su vista viajo a una pequeña tarima en la pared de la derecha donde habian varios esqueletos sosteniendo diferentes instrumentos, y de allí paso al techo, donde habían muchas bombillas de colores amarillo, rojo, azul, verde y morado.

Si, estrafalario era la palabra.

Entonces la personas (porque aún eran personas ¿no?) comenzaron a separase y abrirle paso a un hombre, un pelirrojo que Marinette reconocio inmediatamente. El la miro con sus grandes ojos azules, antes de preguntar suavemente:

-¿Te encuentras bien?- había una tímida sonrisa en sus labios, haciéndolo ver… lindo, gentil, incluso guapo. Claro que no quitaba el hecho de que estaba muerto y ella secuestrada. Rodeada de otros muchos muertos. Lo que encendió de nuevo sus alarmas.

-¿Quién eres?- apunto la espada y a Napoleón hacia él.

-Mala pregunta para iniciar un matrimonio- ella llevo su atención al hombro de el donde había un ¿gusano? De color negro.

-Shhh, Plagg- le dijo el chico. Entonces miro a Marinette, ampliando su sonrisa y mostrando su blanca dentadura. Esto hizo aún más lindo el gesto. Mostro el anillo- soy tu esposo.

-Pero… estas muerto- el pelirrojo desvió la mirada, luciendo avergonzado. Ella habría jurado que, si su corazón latiera, su cara fuera competido con el color de su cabello.

Se sintió mal por haber mencionado su… condición. Cuando el chico levanto los ojos, con una media sonrisa, se encogió de hombros.

-Es una larga historia.

-Quizás yo pueda resumirla.

Un esqueleto, con solo un bombín en la cabeza, salto desde la tarima y se aproximó a ella. Luego miro al pelirrojo, como pidiendo permiso, este asintió con una sonrisa triste.

-Esta es una historia de amor, traición…y muerte dramática.

Marinette sintió un escalofrió bajar por su espalda ¿en serio le contarían como murió? Tal vez fue a causa de una enfermedad o algo así. Porque… ¿Quién querría matarlo? Él se veía tan… agradable, buena persona. Entonces, vio algo: bajo la parte derecha de la chaqueta del traje del chico había un corte vertical en la camisa blanca, dejando al descubierto algunas costillas. ¿Cómo se hizo ese corte? ¿Si… lo mataron?

Esta vez, Marinette se estremeció y su piel se erizo.

-Él era atractivo y reconocido, hasta que una desconocida entro a su vida- comenzó a decir el esqueleto. El misterio que impregnaba sus palabras hacia que el corazón de la pelinegra palpitara rápido y con fuerza- era muy hermosa y de personalidad dulce, y fácil que el a sus pies cayo sin pensar- la oji azul tenía miedo de saber cómo continuaba la historia, suponiendo el final- el no quiso hablar, pues papá dijo no. Fue así que planearon escaparse los dos.

Miro al pelirrojo, el escuchaba la historia con tranquilidad y sin inmutarse, como si no hablaran de su propia muerte. Le pareció extraño y antinatural esa actitud, pero estaba en un bar estrafalario rodeada de muertos que se embriagaban con veneno. Con eso lo decía todo.

-Acordaron un plan para así escapar, nada se comentó del secreto o el plan- Marinette ya había soltado la espada, ahora solo escuchaba las rimas del esqueleto- el traje de novio perteneció a papá. Si hay amor en tu vida nada te faltara; excepto algunas cosas como dije recién, joyas de la familia y dinero también…

Dejo de escuchar, se sentía demasiado aturdida para prestar atención. Las cosas habían dado un giro demasiado inesperado y comenzaba a preguntarse si todos esos muertos eran de verdad, si ella no se había vuelto loca de remate. Si no era así ¿Qué sucedería con ella? Mañana era su boda con Adrien y ahora de verdad quería casarse con él. Tal vez no se conocían, pero podan llegar a hacerlo; el ya había demostrado ser agradable y un caballero, además que de solo pensar en el sentía un hormigueo en el corazón y mariposas mutantes en el estómago. Así era su emoción de solo pensarlo.

Música y frases del esqueleto llegaron a ella, algo sobre el pelirrojo esperando bajo un árbol a esa chica, en plena madrugada, pero su mente seguí en Adrien y en el hecho de que tenía que volver con él.

Hasta que un coro de esqueletos exclamo:

-¿Entonces?

-Una sombra- dijo el esqueleto del bombín.

Se había trasladado al escenario en algún momento y su historia estaba siendo acompañada por música y un coro, logrando únicamente agregarle más misterio a todo y erizarle la piel con más ganas.

-¿Entonces?

-¿Era su dama?

-¿Entonces?

-Su corazón latió muy fuerte.

-¿Entonces?

-Todo se oscureció.

Todas las luces del lugar se apagaron, asiéndola dar un brinco. Solo quedaba el reflector que apuntaba al esqueleto que contaba la historia. Este siguió hablando, casi cantando.

-Al despertar, muerto estaba ya. Las joyas se habían ido igual que su vida- busco al chico con la mirada, pero estaba muy oscuro. Sintió su corazón arrugarse, pues él se había enamorado y lo traicionaron cruelmente. No lo conocía, pero no creí que se lo mereciese- realizo una promesa tirado bajo el árbol, aguardando por alguien que pidiera su mano. Cuando sin pensar apareció esta muchacha, juro para siempre estar a su lado. Esta es la historia de nuestro novio…

La banda de esqueletos siguió cantando y entreteniendo a su público, ella aprovecho el momento y se escurrió por la puerta, lejos de allí.

* * *

-Marinette no pudo ir muy lejos- decía Sabine, tomando té en casa de los Agreste- ya es de noche, Marinette siempre le tuvo miedo a la oscuridad…

Ese comentario solo hizo que la preocupación que se había instalado en el pecho de Adrien creciera un poco más. ¿Cómo era posible que Marinette estuviera allá fuera sola, en invierno, en plena lluvia, teniéndole miedo a la oscuridad, y sus padres allí sentados como si fuera su propia casa tomando tranquilamente ese insípido té? ¿Por qué esa chica no tenía una dama de compañía, alguien que siempre estuviera con ella? ¿En qué pensaban los Dupain-cheng para dejar a su única hija irse así, sin decir para donde o cuando volvería?

Adrien no pretendía ser sobreprotector o contralarla, como sus padres habían con él, pero ella se había ido hace varias horas y ya era de noche. París era pequeño pero no por eso menos peligroso. Ver a sus futuros suegros tan indiferentes no ayudaba para nada a disminuir sus nervios.

Solo estaría tranquilo cuando Marinette estuviera frente a él y viera con sus propios ojos que estaba sana y salva… ¿o seria que ella estaba bien y simplemente no quería volver allí? Luego de ese ensayo, la entendía. Él se fuera ido si pudiera. Pero ¿y si esa era razón para no casarse con él? ¿Las mismas personas que concertaron el compromiso podrían ser la razón de que ella ya no quisiera casarse? Adrien tenía claras las respuestas, y eran un si irrevocable.

Por todos esos pensamientos ya no estaba preocupado solamente, ahora un atisbo de miedo se asomaba. Miedo porque ella no lo quisiera, y lo sorprendió ver lo rápido que esa joven se había hecho de un espacio en su corazón.

-Adrien, aléjate de la ventana- el rubio suprimió un gruñido ante la orden de su madre.

Estar parado frente a ese cristal era lo único que lo contenía de salir a buscarla, con la esperanza de que ella apareciera de pronto en su campo de visión. Se alejó de allí, pero no se sentó. Se quedó parado junto a la chimenea.

Vio a lady Lila entrar en la sala, traía una sonrisa en la cara y un extraño brillo en la mirada. No negaría que era hermosa, pero nunca como Marinette. Además, había algo en ella que no le agradaba, lo hacía mantenerse receloso cuando estaba presente.

-Disculpen la interrupción- hablo la castaña, con voz suave- pero creo que hay algo que tienen que oír- hizo un gesto con la mano y el hombre gordo de uniforme azul, entro- dígales las ultimas noticias.

El hombre asintió y comenzó a tocar la campana.

-Ha horas del atardecer, Marinette Dupain-Cheng fue vista con un hombre a las afueras del pueblo, en el puente sobre el rio Sena- bajo la campana y dejo de gritar- el reporte del clima para esta noche…

-Sí, ya, gracias- lo detuvo lady Lila- puede irse.

Adrien ni siquiera escucho la puerta cerrarse cuando el sujeto salió, no le prestó atención a los gritos de su padre diciendo que se cancelaba la boda o a las cosas que decía Sabine para tratar de evitarlo. Lo único que no le paso desapercibido fue la sonrisa complacida que la invitada de sus padres trataba de ocultar.

Entonces sintió todo el peso de la noticia que le acababan de dar.

-No, esto tiene que ser un error- dijo, frunciendo mucho el entre cejo- Marinette no pudo…

-Vete a tu habitación- fue todo lo que dijeron sus padres.

Estaba molesto, pero obedeció, confiando en que todo eso era una mentira.

* * *

-¡Marinette!- la llamo el pelirrojo- ¡Marinette!

Al escucharlo acelero el paso.

Ese lugar era muy extraño: las calles eran irregulares, el igual que las casas. Todas las construcciones eran de, al menos, dos pisos. Miro arriba, pero no vio el cielo. Era más bien como en techo de una caverna, y a pesar de la oscuridad que debía provocar, el lugar estaba mejor iluminado que Paris durante el día y era mucho más pintoresco.

-¡Marinette!- volvieron a llamarla- Marinette ¿Dónde estás?

¿Cómo ese chico conocía su nombre? Decidió que podía correr y analizarlo al mismo tiempo. Se escabullo por pasillos oscuros y estrechos, con la esperanza de perderlo y, tal vez, encontrar una salida. Quizás una escalera que la llevara a la superficie, porque seguro que estaba bajo tierra.

Ese no era su lugar, ella aún estaba viva. Ella pertenecía al aburrido Paris, junto a sus padres, junto a Adrien. Y hablando de el ¿Cómo le explicaría que había perdido su anillo casándose accidentalmente con un cadáver?

-Eso te pasa por practicar tus votos en un sombrío bosque- se reprendió entre dientes.

Tropezó con algunos ataúdes que estaban por allí. Todos en buen estado, unos verticales apoyados en las paredes y otros en el suelo. ¿Los muertos aun los usaban? Eso le recordó a las historias que su padre le contaba antes de dormir, sobre un vampiro que dormía de día en su ataúd y de noche salía a beber la sangre de las doncellas. Al terminar cada historia, Tom le daba un beso en la cabeza y reía levemente cuando ella se escondía bajo las cobijas.

Vallas noches de sueño reparador, pensó para sí.

Ahora su chal estaba ceñido a su cintura para que no le estorbara, ni perderlo. Llego frente a un muro de piedras con algunas salientes, se dio la vuelta para seguir su carrera, pero estaba rodeada.

No habia ni rastro de "su esposo", todas las personas a su alrededor le eran extrañas, ninguna debía de haber estado en el bar hacia unos minutos. Comenzaron a acercarse lentamente y el corazón de Marinette se disparó. Tenía que escapar, otra vez. Pero no habia forma de pasar a esos muertos, la tenían completamente acorralada.

Esperando que la adrenalina que la ayudo a correr por el bosque sin tropezarse y caer, les dio la espalda y comenzó a escalar. No le era tan difícil subir, gracias a ser tan delgada y no pesar tanto. Se imaginó a su madre subiendo esa pared, una pequeña risa entre divertida e histérica escapo de sus labios.

Llego a la cima, donde había un barandal. Era un mirador. Y en el mirador, el la estaba esperando.

-Eso fue impresionante, Marinette- le sonrió el chico, tendiéndole una mano para ayudarla- pero ¿Por qué no usaste las escaleras?

Marinette vio las escaleras y se sonrojo, ahora el sujeto debía pensar que era tonta. Acepto la mano que le tendía, la que no era huesuda, y termino de subir. Una vez segura tras el barandal le dio un vistazo al lugar, era como un Paris subterráneo y colorido. No podía negar que la vista le gustaba.

Se giró hacia el chico, él estaba sentado en una banca pegada a otra pared de roca. Sus ojos se encontraron y él le volvió a sonreír, palmeando el lugar vacío junto a el para que se sentara. Así lo hizo, levemente incomoda, porque la presencia del chico aun le daba miedo por estar muerto, sin embargo, aún le parecía agradable.

-Te…te traje un regalo de bodas- dijo tímidamente el pelirrojo, que tenía una caja en el regazo.

Ella lo miro con los ojos muy abiertos; no le preocupaba saber de dónde el había sacado esa caja que hasta ahora ella notaba, la cosa estaba en que 1) ellos en realidad no estaban casados y 2) ella no tenía un regalo para él. Y ahora que lo pensaba, había algo más importante que estar "casados" o tener un regalo…

-Ni siquiera se tu nombre- soltó sin pensar, haciendo que el luciera avergonzado.

-Me llamo Nathaniel.

A Marinette le gusto su nombre, le quedaba bien. Antes de decir cualquier otra cosa, Nathaniel le entrego la caja con un bajito " _no se aceptan devoluciones_ ", lo cual le causo algo de gracia.

Divertida y curiosa, ella sostuvo la caja junto a su oreja y la agito un poco. Nathaniel rio. Algo se había movido adentro, pero no le dio ninguna pista del contenido, así que quito la tapa. Luego de haber pasado lo que paso y visto lo que vio, no se asustó al ver que la caja contenía huesos, solo le pareció un poco extraño.

-Eh…pues gracias- dijo en un susurro.

Son comprender aun el obsequio, un objeto dentro de la caja llamo su atención: un collar de perro color rosa con una placa grabada donde se leía _Noru_. Entonces la caja comenzó a temblar y los huesos a moverse. Soltó el collar de golpe. Este y los huesos salieron de la caja y en cuestión de segundos frente a ella se encontraba un perro esqueleto.

-¡Noru!- exclamo llena de alegría, ese habida sido su perro cuando era niña.

Inmediatamente comenzó a hablarle como si se tratara de un bebé y Noru meneo su cola imaginaria con emoción. Marinette sintió la mirada de Nathaniel en ella y dejo de hablar así, sintiéndose tonta. Pero cuando lo vio, el la veía encantado, con una gran sonrisa feliz.

Noru se subió de un salto al regazo de Marinette, sorprendiéndola y haciendo que el riera.

-A mi madre nunca le gusto que se le subiera- comento ella, sonriendo. Puso al perro en el piso- ¡vamos, Noru! Sentado- se sentó- rueda- rodo en suelo- hazte el muerto- Noru ladeo la cabeza confundido, Nathaniel rio- ops, lo siento.

-Crees… ¿Qué les agrade?- pregunto el pelirrojo. Ella lo miro sin comprender- tus padres.

-Bueno, yo no creo…

Se le ocurrió una idea. Marinette quería salir y Nathaniel quería conocer a sus padres, entonces ¿Por qué no presentárselos? Él se veía muy amable y dulce, no quería engañarlo, pero quería volver y esta era la única forma que se ocurría para hacerlo.

-¡Claro que les agradarías! De hecho…tienes que conocerlos.

-¿En serio?- Marinette sintió una punzada de culpa al ver la sonrisa de Nathaniel- ¿Dónde están enterrados?

-Oh, claro…

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

-Es que ellos aún no han muerto- Marinette se puso de pie, dándole la espalda. No quería mirarlo a los ojos, pues seguro descubriría que ocultaba algo.

-Oh, están vivos- la voz de Nathaniel sonó comprensiva, luego de unos minutos agrego- tal vez allá una manera de ir a verlos.

Marinette abrió los ojos con sorpresa y se giró a verlo, con una gran sonrisa completamente real.

-¿De verdad? ¿Cómo?

-Tenemos que hablar con el anciano Fu.

 **Solo quiero decir GRACIAS POR LOS REVIWS Y LOS FAV Y FOLLOWS... ;)**


	3. En la Tierra de los Vivos

**Los personajes no son míos, la trama está inspirada en la película El Cadáver de la Novia.**

 **Quiero agradecer los reviews, favs y follows… me encanta saber sus opiniones y saber que la historias le está gustando! THANK YOU ;)**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: En la Tierra de los Vivos**

El anciano Fu sería un viejo caduco si estuviera vivo, eso pensaba la pelinegra. Se trataba del esqueleto más viejo que Marinette había alcanzado a ver en su estadía en el Inframundo. Los huesos del anciano eran muy delgados, frágiles, como para quebrarse con una leve brisa; tenía la columna encorvada, sus movimientos eran lentos y temblorosos. Una grieta atravesaba parte de su cráneo, pero lo que más llamaba la atención de Marinette era su chiva: un mechoncito con docena de blancos cabellos, largos hasta el ombligo. Si el anciano Fu tuviera ombligo.

-Dime, hijo- su voz también era débil y temblorosa- ¿Qué te trae por acá?

La oji azul se quedó al margen, parada junto a una de las tantas enormes pilas de libros. Nathaniel estaba más cerca, frente a lo que parecía un estrado de gran altura, haciendo que el viejo esqueleto estuviera a unos dos metros sobre sus cabezas.

-Es que… queríamos saber si usted conoce alguna manera de poder ir arriba- respondió que pelirrojo, jugueteando con sus manos.

Parecía nervioso, con un pequeño brillo en la mirada que hizo que el corazón de Marinette se encogiera. Le dolía hacerle eso, sentía que lo estaba usando. Pero ya no podía dar marcha atrás, era su oportunidad de volver a casa.

-Pero ¿para qué quieren subir, si los que están arriba se mueren por bajar acá?

Ella estuvo tentada a reírse del inconsciente chiste, pero se contuvo. Se mordió el labio para mantener su boca cerrada.

-Es importante- Nathaniel miro al anciano, mucho más serio.

-Oh, bueno- el anciano Fu asintió un poco- déjame ver que hay por aquí.

Para sorpresa de Marinette, ese esqueleto, que tan antiguo se veía, pudo cargar un verdaderamente enorme libro y lo coloco frente a él en el estrado. Lo abrió y ojeo quisquillosamente las polvorientas, amarillas y enmohecidas páginas. Murmuraba cosas en voz muy baja que ella no alcanzaba a escuchar, y por todo el tiempo que se estaba tomando, comenzaba a dudar que existiera una forma de subir.

-Aquí hay algo- dijo al fin el anciano.

Nathaniel le sonrió a Marinette, ella le devolvió el gesto, pero su emoción era por otros motivos.

El anciano Fu tomo una copa y varias botellas, todas bastante raras, y vertió un poco de cada una en la copa. Tomo una pluma de la cola de el cuervo junto a él y también la puso en la copa, el coctel hizo una pequeña explosión expulsando humo de color rojo.

Marinette trago grueso, no quería beber nada en ese lugar ¡esos sujetos tomaban veneno solo por diversión! Además, lo que sea que hubiera en esa copa acababa de hacer ka-bum y ese humito tenía un olor sospechoso.

Pero contrario a sus pensamientos, fue el anciano quien se tomó el extraño líquido. Entonces tomo al cuervo y lo apretó un poco, sacándole un huevo tan grande que, en otro momento, no fuera creído que había salido de ese animal.

-Muy bien- el anciano miro a Nathaniel- cuando quieran volver tienes que decir _Infernaculo._

- _Infernaculo-_ repitió el pelirrojo, memorizándolo.

Miro a Marinette. Ella capto el mensaje y se acercó, deteniéndose junto a él. El anciano Fu golpeo el huevo y lo quebró, de allí salió una espesa y extraña niebla de color dorado que viajo hasta sus pies y luego fue subiendo, envolviéndolos.

-Buen viaje- el esqueleto no tenía labios, pero ella pudo jurar que lo vio sonreír.

* * *

Cuando la niebla dorada se disipo y Marinette pudo ver más allá de su nariz, noto el cambio. Ahora estaban en un pequeño claro del bosque. A pesar de todos los acontecimientos de ese día, en el firmamento la luna brillaba en plata y con el cielo despejado las estrellas hicieron acto de presencia.

Su sombra se reflejaba claramente sobre la nieve, la poca que había pues parecía que había llovido y en el suelo predominaban los charcos de lodo. Sin embargo, hacía mucho frio; se desato el chal y lo coloco sobre sus hombros.

-No había visto un cielo tan hermoso en mucho tiempo- comento Nathaniel, su vista paseándose de estrella en estrella mientras su sonrisa se agrandaba.

El la miro y se acercó hasta tomarle la mano. Ella se quedó rígida ante el repentino contacto, sus piernas se movieron mecánicamente siguiendo el camino que marcaba el pelirrojo.

Marinette pensó en la mano que sostenía la suya. Era fría, pero cálida a la vez. Algo extraño. ¡Si su madre la viera, caminando el bosque en mitad de la noche, tomada de la mano con el cadáver de un hombre desconocido! Seguro haría un escándalo, más porque no fuera un lord que porque estuviera muerto. Su suegra, por otro lado…

¡Adrien! ¡Tenía que ir con el! Casi se le olvida.

Miro a Nathaniel y otra punzada atravesó su pecho, pero ya comenzaba a acostumbrarse. No hacía que mentir fuera mejor.

Llegando al lindero del bosque se soltó de él y se detuvo, mirándolo.

-¿Sabes? Creo que esto podría ser demasiado sorpresivo para mis padres y…- ella estaba tratando con todas sus fuerzas que no le temblara la voz y delatara sus nervios- y creo que debería ir primero y prepararlos para la noticia. Ellos son muy comprensivos, pero quiero…- _evitarles un infarto_ pensó, pero cambio rápidamente de frase- que por lo menos estén presentables, mi madre odia tener visitas improvisadas.

-Bueno, si tú crees…

-Bien, espera aquí- ella sonrió y se dio la vuelta, a los pocos pasos se detuvo- no te muevas.

Nathaniel asintió con una pequeña sonrisa. Ella continúo su camino por el pueblo.

* * *

La habitación de Adrien estaba ordenada, pulcra y minimalista. Solo tenía lo que necesitaba: una cama matrimonial adocilada, el armario y algunos gabinetes, el espejo de cuerpo entero y un sofá de 2 plazas cerca de las lámparas donde, usualmente, se sentaba a leer.

Como esta noche.

Necesitaba de algo que mantuviera su mente ocupada, distraída de los asuntos a su alrededor, fuera de las paredes de su alcoba.

No se hacía a la idea de que Marinette estuviera con otro hombre, era imposible. Aunque sus padres ya habían dejado claro que el matrimonio estaba cancelado, el todavía no lo creía, no podía dejar de darle vueltas al asunto en su cabeza, a tal punto que su apetito se había ido. Su cena reposaba, ya fría, sobre una de sus cajoneras.

Afuera, el viento comenzó a soplar de nuevo. El cielo había estado despejado por una hora aproximadamente pero, otra vez, se comenzaron a agrupar las nubes de tormenta, sería una noche agitada. Y no solo por la lluvia.

Cuando Adrien levanto la vista del libro, pues sus ojos comenzaban a empañarse del cansancio, su vista se posó en el balcón de su habitación. Fuera de la habitación, tras las puertas de cristal, había una figura oscura. La luz de la luna le daba en la espalda y no le permitía verle el rostro, pero tenía una silueta delgada, no muy alta y tenía vestido. Su corazón latió a un ritmo acelerado por el miedo a la desconocida sombra, hasta que esta dijo, en un susurro:

-¿Adrien?

Al escuchar su voz, el corazón se le acelero más, pero de emoción. Tan emocionado, que estaba seguro que se saltó un latido, se puso de pie en un brico y en dos zancadas estuvo parado frente a las puertas del balcón.

Abrazo a Marinette en cuanto las puertas dejaron de ser un obstáculo. Ella lo rodeo también con sus brazos y sus manos se aferraron con fuerza a la espalda de su camisa, se alejó un poco para mirarla a la cara: en sus ojos estaba la más viva expresión de alivio, misma expresión que debían tener sus propios ojos.

-¿Cómo subiste?- de todas las preguntas que invadieron su mente en un par de segundos, esa fue la única que el rubio pudo pronunciar.

-Digamos que es mi hobbie el día de hoy- respondió ella, con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Entonces la expresión del muchacho se puso seria: miro a Marinette de arriba abajo y se fijó primeramente en la palidez de su rostro, el sudor que le surcaba la frente y en lo pesada que estaba su respiración. Luego, miro su vestido, estaba rasgado en algunas partes y la falda estaba salpicada de lodo.

-¿Qué te sucedió?- pregunto suavemente.

-Es una larga historia- ella desvió la mirada.

-Tengo tiempo- el sonrió un poco- ¿tienes hambre, sed?-

Marinette asintió.

Él le acerco un vaso de agua y le pidió disculpas porque la comida estaba fría, pero ella le restó importancia con una sonrisa y bebió y comió con apetito. Al terminar la pelinegra le conto todo lo que había sucedido desde que salió de la casa esa tarde, repitiendo constantemente que no le mentía y que todo era cierto.

Aunque a Adrien le costaba un poco aceptar sus palabras, era sencillamente increíble. Pero la forma en que ella lo contaba, con todo el lujo de detalles, la emoción en su voz y las expresiones en su rostro eran demasiado sinceras. Y en su interior algo le decía que Marinette no le mentiría.

* * *

Nathaniel estaba sentado en el tronco de un árbol talado viendo como la luna era escondida poco a poco por las nubes y las estrellas se perdían del cielo. Lo que había sido una clara noche, mostrando el lado amable del invierno, comenzaba a opacarse y oscurecerse cada vez más. Se venía una tormenta.

- _Te está engañando_.

Ignorando de nuevo la vocecita cizañera de Plagg en su cabeza, paso su vista a los árboles.

-Sabes que tengo razón- afirmo el pequeño gusano, saliendo de su oreja.

Agradeció que Marinette no estuviera allí para ver eso, probablemente la habría asustado.

-Ella me dijo que iría a hablar con sus padres- respondió el pelirrojo, seriamente- yo confió en ella.

-Te diría que uses el cerebro si yo no me fuera comido- resoplo Plagg con impaciencia. Salto al suelo y encontró algo que lo hizo sonreír- no ir muy lejos con los pies congelados.

Plagg señalo las huellas con su colita, sonriendo con mucha sugerencia.

* * *

Marinette no le había dicho aun a Adrien que se había casado sin querer con el cadáver del chico que ya le había comentado, y del que él no parecía creerle mucho. Se preparó para abordar el tema, esperando que él no pensara que se había vuelto completamente loca. Respiro profundo y comenzó:

-Adrien, yo…- se tragó el miedo y lo miro a los ojos- esta mañana no estaba muy segura de sí este matrimonio era buena idea- hablaba rápidamente, apenas tomándose tiempo de recobrar el aliento entre frase y frase- pero luego te conocí y pensé que no podría ser tan malo- sonrió un poco y le tomo la mano- ahora estoy segura de lo que quiero. Y quiero casarme contigo, Adrien…

-Yo también quiero casarme contigo, Marinette- el sonrió y ella sintió de nuevo las mariposas en el estómago.

Las palabras que seguían, para explicar su accidental matrimonio con Nathaniel, murieron en su garganta al ver como Adrien se acercaba para besarla; si alguien se enterara lo tacharía de indecentes, pero ¿y eso que? Nadie se enteraría.

Cerró los ojos, muy dispuesta a ser besada, cuando las puertas del balcón se abrieron de golpe. Se pusieron de pie rápidamente y vieron entrar a la habitación a un hombre de cabello rojo y ojos azules.

Adrien frunció el ceño y Marinette se puso aún más pálida.

-Marinette, cariño- Nathaniel la jalo a su lado, sosteniéndola de la cintura- te has tardado ¿Quién es él?

Nathaniel le lanzo una dura mirada crítica al rubio, molestándolo.

-¿Quién eres tú?- exigió el ojiverde.

Estaba dispuesto a arrancarle a Marinette de las manos y a golpearlo, cuando el sujeto le mostro una mano, una huesuda, con un anillo.

-Es mi esposa.

Adrien se estaba sintiendo enfermo, en serio muy enfermo. Marinette era esposa de…un cadáver. Lo que ella le dijo era cierta, pero en ningún momento menciono estar casada. Eso era lo que más le dolía.

-Adrien espera, déjame explicarte- Marinette se soltó de Nathaniel, mirándolo suplicante- ya te lo había comentado- tomo la mano huesuda del pelirrojo y la agito- está muerto.

Nathaniel se soltó de golpe, toda amabilidad abandonando su rostro. Su mirada, filosa como cuchillas, fija en el rubio. Tomo a la pelinegra del brazo.

- _Infernaculo-_ siseo.

-¡No!- grito la oji azul. Extendió un brazo hacia el Agreste- ¡Adrien!

-¡Marinette!

Trato de alcanzarla, pero ya habían desaparecido.

Su corazón volvió a latir rápidamente, todo esto era…antinatural.

Las puertas de su cuarto se abrieron de golpe, y lo asustaron aún más que cuando se abrieron las del balcón. Sus padres entraron.

-¡¿Qué es todo ese escándalo?!- grito Gabriel.

-Madre, padre- Adrien estaba muy nervioso, ansioso- ¡Marinette! Ella estuvo aquí… vino a pedirme ayuda ¡se casó con un cadaver! Hay que ayudarla…

-¡¿Estuvieron aquí solos?!- grito Annabella, como esa tarde antes del ensayo- ¿pero en que estaban pensando? Esto es inaceptable.

-¿Es que no me escucharon?- Adrien sintió la rabia rugir dentro de el- ¡Marinette se casó con un cadáver!

-Adrien, cariño, estas temblando- Nathalie le tomo la mano delicadamente- voy a traerte una frazada…

-¿Una frazada? Mejor tráele una camisa de fuerza- dijo Gabriel- se ha vuelto loco.

-No, les digo la verdad- insistió Adrien- tienen que creerme…

Sus padres le dieron una mirada severa, antes de cerrar la puerta con llave.

Adrien gruño, molesto. Pero no se quedaría así, Marinette necesitaba de su ayuda. Busco una manera de escapar de su habitación, y la encontró rápidamente en su balcón. Sus padres no habían cerrado esas puertas.

En algún momento durante la intromisión de Gabriel y Annabella en su habitación y la micro-conversación en la que se puso en duda su cordura, había comenzado a llover de nuevo. No le importo. Tomo toda la ropa de cama que encontró en sus cajones y ato firmemente entre sí, luego amarro uno de los extremos de su nueva soga a una de las columnas del balcón. Se agarró con fuerza de la tela y comenzó su descenso, rapeleando.

Se detuvo al borde de una ventana donde las luces estaban encendidas, la sala de estar, donde seguían sus padres. Los nudos de su cuerda comenzaban a deshacerse y la lluvia hacia que su propio agarre fallara.

Para su fortuna, al momento en que el nudo del edredón al que se sostenía cedió y se separó del resto de soga haciéndolo caer, sus padres ya se habían ido y las luces estaban apagadas.

Cuando Adrien choco con el suelo sintió una punzada de dolor en su columna vertebral a causa del golpe y ardor en el codo donde se había raspado. Rio en silencio, señal de su pequeña victoria; sus padres no podían encerrarlo para siempre.

Se echó el edredón encima y siguió su camino bajo la tormenta.


	4. ¿Los Vivos se Casan Con Los Muertos?

**Lo seeee… me atrase como dos semanas con mis actualizaciones! Siempre me quejo de las escritoras que se atrasan y no me ha hecho ninguna gracia que yo lo hiciera ;( pido disculpas por la espera… estaba de viaje, sin computadora o como escribir así que no pude hacer nada… subiría los capis que me atrase pero mi imaginación tampoco hace milagros!**

 **Al caso, aquí les traigo el nuevo capi y espero que les guste! Gracias por sus comentarios, fav y follows… sigo aceptando opiniones y puntos de vista** **… aunque no los responda son muy bienvenidos y agradecidos.**

 **El próximo será el último capítulo, por lo tanto serán solo 5 capis.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: ¿Los Vivos se Casan con los Muertos?**

-¿Quién podría ser a esta hora?- gruño el huraño reverendo.

Despotricar contra la persona que toca a tu puerta a las tantas de la noche si quieres ser santo ¿verdad? Entonces debía ser que la santidad no estaba entre los 5 primero de la lista intereses del reverendo de Paris.

Gruño y gruño mientras hacia su camino hasta la puerta, aun en su ropa de dormir y alumbrando su camino con una vela. Volvieron a tocar con insistencia, molestándolo aún más; se obligó a respirar profundo y que la vena de su frente dejara de palpitar, antes de abrir.

Se sorprendió al ver al joven Agreste parado ante él, con el traje que había usado esa tarde durante el ensayo, un edredón sobre los hombros y completamente mojado por el agua de la tormenta que aun caía con fuerza.

-Señor Agreste ¿Qué hace aquí?- exigió con su típico humor.

-Tengo una pregunta, y solo alguien como usted podría responderla- el reverendo arqueo una ceja. Adrien parecía alterado y su voz temblaba levemente- ¿los vivos se casan con los muertos?

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos ante la cuestión que le planteaba el rubio, no todos los días alguien le llegaba con preguntas como esa. En realidad, en su vida nunca le habían dicho tal cosa. Recobro la compostura y dijo con voz seria.

-Es un tema muy oscuro para un futuro novio- considero las opciones un segundo y finalmente dijo- venga conmigo.

* * *

Y Adrien se había ido…

Corrección: ella había desaparecido y estaba de nuevo encerrada en el Inframundo, en el mismo lugar que partieron frente al atrio del anciano Fu. Quien, por cierto, los miraba con mucha curiosidad.

Nathaniel la soltó con brusquedad y se alejó algunos pasos, cuando la encaro, Marinette noto que en sus ojos ya no había ira. Solo tristeza y resentimiento.

-Me engañaste- reclamo el pelirrojo, su labio inferior temblaba- me mentiste para irte a encontrar con ese otro hombre.

-¿Es que no lo entiendes?- exclamo ella, en respuesta- ¡tú eres el otro hombre!

-Yo soy tu esposo ¡Él es el otro hombre!

Nathaniel comenzó a sollozar, pero no cayó ni una sola lagrima. Eso no hizo que Marinette se sintiera menos peor; le había roto el corazón por andar con sus panes de huida. A el ¡que siempre fue tan tierno con ella! La punzada que había sentido en el pecho constantemente desde que había llegado se volvió como una herida abierta en su corazón y no dejaba de dolerle.

Ni siquiera cuando uno de los orbes turquesa del muchacho salió volando y cayó al suelo. Nathaniel se inclinó, lo tomo y lo acomodo de nuevo en su cuenca.

Sin mirarla, y apenas susurrando, cuestiono:

-Es por mi ojo ¿verdad?

-No, no- ella busco su mirada- tu ojo es muy bonito, solo que…- busco las mejores palabras, para no meter la pata más profundamente- somos de mundo diferentes.

-Debiste pensarlo antes de casarte conmigo.

-Fue un error ¡jamás me casaría contigo!

La bofetada mental que se dio, fue tan fuerte que ahora le dolía la cabeza. Se sorprendió por su repentina insensibilidad, decirle algo así a Nathaniel era sencillamente cruel. El pelirrojo le lanzo una última mirada dolida antes de salir de allí.

* * *

Nathaniel sentía el corazón hecho polvo, Marinette había tomado su amor y lo había hecho pedacitos como si no importara. Tal vez él no la merecía, quizás no era lo suficientemente bueno y por eso ella prefirió al rubio muchacho vivo.

¿Y si casarse no era su destino? Nathaniel siempre soñó con encontrar a esa mujer que lo quisiera, con la cual casarse y ser feliz, pero ¿y si no estaba hecho para ser feliz?

Se dejó caer pesadamente en el suelo de una callejuela apartada y solitaria donde le gustaba pasar el rato. Comenzó a hurgar en sus bolsillos; del lado derecho del pantalón saco una peineta de plata con incrustaciones de diamantes.

-Algo viejo- del lado izquierdo saco un collar de perlas que perteneció a su madre- algo prestado- del bolsillo interior de la chaqueta tomo un brazalete que el había comprado- algo nuevo- y por último tomo la flor del ojal de su chaqueta- algo azul.

Su madre siempre fue supersticiosa y amante de las bodas; en cada ceremonia al que ella lo llevaba siempre la escuchaba decirle a la novia que necesitaría esas cuatro cosas para que su matrimonio fuera bien y vivieran felices. El nunca creyó mucho en eso, pero para estar seguros llevo consigo esos cuatro objetos esa noche para que su novia los usara cuando se casaran.

Obviamente, ella nunca los uso. Y ahora Marinette tampoco querría llevarlos. Suspiro con desilusión, guardando todo de nuevo, menos la flor que fue a parar al suelo luego de que el la tirara.

-Nathaniel, cariño- llamo Tikki, la arañita, llegando junto a Plagg- no estés triste.

-Si ella te rechazo, quiere decir que no es para ti- dijo Plagg, siendo amable por primera vez en muuucho tiempo- no vale la pena.

-Quizás ese chico sea mejor para ella… mejor que yo.

Ante la forma tan degradante en que se refería el pelirrojo a sí mismo, su compañía frunció el ceño.

-Lo único que tiene de especial es que vivo esta- dijo Plagg.

-Excesivo y sin valor- acordó Tikki- si ella solo pudiera ver lo especial que puedes ser.

-Si solo pudiera conocerte mejor- hablaron Tikki y Plagg a la vez.

-Pero respira.

La terquedad del muchacho los sorprendió. Si solo usara esa terquedad en algo más productivo…

-No para siempre.

-Tú eres gentil, tienes una grandiosa personalidad- ánimo la arañita.

Nathaniel al fin los miro, frunciendo el ceño.

-A ella le gusta ese tipo, el de corazón palpitante y rosadas mejillas.

-Un estado pasajero, efímero- replico Plagg.

-La muerte es el remedio que nos llega sin saber- le recordó Tikki.

-Si solo pudiera conocerte mejor- repitieron a la vez.

-Si me quemo con una vela no siento el calor, si un cuchillo me atraviesa no hay dolor- decía el pelirrojo, a nadie en particular. Eran palabras para desahogarse- mi corazón resiente, aunque no palpita siente- se llevó una mano al pecho, sus ojos cerrados- y el dolor que siento aquí, anda y dime que no es real, pero aún tengo una lagrima que dar.

En el frio del invierno de la superficie o el calor que irradiaba la ciudad subterránea de Paris, todo era igual para él. Sabía que estaba muerto, lo tenía presente más que nunca, pero su corazón aun sentía y sus ojos picaban por la tristeza.

Clavo su vista en el suelo, abrazándose a sí mismo, mientras una lágrima solitaria rodaba por su mejilla.

* * *

Annabella no era una persona conocida precisamente por su paciencia, por lo que no era extraño verla gruñendo y bufando mientras caminaba a la puerta de entrada. Era casi media noche y alguien golpeaba a su puerta ¿Quién demonios llamaba a su puerta tan tarde? Y claro, ella era la señora de esa casa y tenía que ser quien fuera a atender ¡pues si era un loco asesino que mejor se la cargara a ella!

Esos pensamientos solo la pusieron de peor humor, pero se consoló diciéndose que si se trataba de un asesino se mordería la lengua para no gritar. Ni loca le daría aviso a Gabriel para que huyera.

-¡Adrien!- su voz impregnada de sorpresa y enojo al momento de abrir la puerta y ver a su hijo forcejeando con el agarre que tenía el reverendo sobre él.

-Ha ido a buscarme para preguntarme sobre uniones profanas- explico el hombre, dándole un al muchacho para que entrara.

Gabriel apareció en la escalera, habiendo escuchado ya el breve intercambio. Chasqueo los dedos, Nathalie y el mayordomo se acercaron a Adrien y comenzaron a tirar de el hacia su habitación.

-¡No, suéltenme!- el rubio se removió con más fuerza- ella me necesita, tengo que encontrarla- por la desesperación en su voz, pensaron seriamente que había enloquecido- ¡Nathalie! Nathalie, tú me crees ¿verdad?

Ella no respondió, llena de genuina preocupación. Con mucho esfuerzo lo hicieron subir las escaleras.

-Cierren todas las puertas y ventanas- ordeno Annabella, se giró al reverendo- gracias por traerlo.

Este solo asintió y se fue.

Gabriel y Annabella se miraron, seriamente angustiados: su hijo se habia vuelto loco ¿ahora que chica adinerada se querría casar con él? ¡Su familia caería en una completa bancarrota! Un suspiro triste a sus espaldas llamo su atención.

-¡Esa Marinette es una tonta!- exclamo Lila- romperle el corazón a Adrien- otro suspiro- si fuera yo su prometida…

Se calló de golpe, pero ya había dicho todo lo que los Agreste necesitaban escuchar. Ellos podrían ser unos monetariamente interesados hipócritas superficiales, pero eso no los hacia tontos. Al contrario. No tardaron en hacer un nuevo plan de acción: solo tenían que casar al mentalmente desorientado de su hijo con la bella italiana para salvar el renombre de su familia.

Solo había que ver a la muchacha: suspirando con ojos de borreguito a medio morir hacia el lugar donde se había ido Adrien, estaba emocionalmente interesada al parecer. Y mirando un poco más allá, Lila llevaba el título de lady porque seguramente era hija de alguien muy importante allá en Italia, lo que se podía traducir en " _mucho dinero_ ".

También la delataban sus ropas de alta costura, sus finos accesorios y los exquisitos modales que mostraba en cada momento. Estaban seguros que lady Lila sería una mejor Agreste de lo que jamás lo seria Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

* * *

En las últimas 20 horas aproximadamente la voluntad de Adrien había crecido como arroyito en época de lluvias, rugía en su interior dándole fuerzas para tratar de forzar la cerradura de las puertas del balcón. Sin mucho éxito, a decir verdad; los actos de vandalismo nunca fueron lo suyo.

Mientras seguía en sus intentos, las puertas de su habitación se abrieron. Gabriel y Annabella entraron con el mentón en alto como siempre.

-Tenemos buenas noticias- dijo el señor Agreste con bastante indiferencia- si habrá boda.

El aire se le escapó de los pulmones y una sonrisa nerviosa se dibujó en su cara. Una chispa de esperanza brillo en su pecho.

-¿En serio?- estaba sin aliento- ¿la encontraron?

-Oh, no- Annabella respondió, con una mueca despectiva- no te casaras con Maribelle.

-Marinette- corrigió e rubio, apretando los dientes.

-Trata de dormir bien- su padre bostezo- mañana será tu boda con Lady Lila.

Las quejas de Adrien no se hicieron esperar, pero sus padres solo la miraron, ignorando sus palabras.

Al otro lado de las puertas, fuera de la habitación, la nueva prometida del Agreste tenia lo oreja pegada a la puerta divirtiéndose de lo lindo. Le pareció muy gracioso escuchar a Adrien poner todas sus objeciones por la boda. Sin poder resistir más, salió corriendo de allí, alejándose por el pasillo para poder reír en paz.

¡Lo que había que ver! Solo con tener una cara bonita ya había conseguido esposo, Annabella y Gabriel debían odiar a su hijo si no les importaba un comino con quien lo prometían. Colgando en una pared vio un cuadro de Adrien, muy guapo y con una tímida sonrisa; paro frente a él, deslizando el dorso de la mano por el apuesto rostro de la pintura.

-Mi querido Adrien- suspiro con lastima, pero una sonrisa para nada inocente se extendía por su cara- no tendrás que sufrir, me asegurare de que esto termine pronto.

* * *

Si las miradas mataran, Sabine tendría varias cadenas perpetuas ya.

No podía creer su suerte, cuando al fin había conseguido esa anhelada oportunidad de pertenecer a un círculo social más alto, va su hija y lo arruina todo. ¿Cómo se le ocurría a esa niña perderse así? ¿y cómo podía perderse así en una caja de zapatos como Paris? Verdaderamente Marinette hacia milagros en los momentos más inoportunos.

Niño, su cochero, volvió a toser escandalosamente. ¡Lo que le faltaba! Ahora tenía el riesgo de contraer esa horrible enfermedad cualquiera-que-sea. ¿No podía contenerse de toser…quizás… un par de horas hasta encontrar a Marinette?

Una campanilla comenzó a sonar y a la distancia divisa al hombre gordo de uniforme azul, aunque estaba lejos lo escucho fuerte y claro:

-Adrien Agreste se casara mañana con una desconocida extraña- anuncio- Marinette Dupain-Cheng se casó con el cadáver de otro hombre.

-¿Dijo cadáver?- dudo Tom, sentado junto a ella.

-No seas ridículo, Tom- regaño Sabine- ¿Qué cadáver querría casarse con nuestra hija?

¡Las tonterías que tenía que escuchar! Ahora debía preocuparse únicamente por encontrar a esa muchachita y arreglar la situación.

Nino volvió a toser.

-¡Nino, deja de hacer tanto ruido!- de repente el carro dio un brinco, pasando sobre alguna roca, seguramente- ¡Nino! ¿Acaso quieres matarnos?

Lo que necesitaba, un empleado tonto ¿algo más podría salir mal?

* * *

Marinette estaba bastante triste a decir verdad. Nada habia salido bien ese dia; ahora no solo le afligía el no poderse casar con Adrien, sino también haberle roto el corazón a Nathaniel. Luego de todo lo que le habia pasado con esa mujer antes de morir… definitivamente, la que parecía tener el corazón muerto era ella.

Unos ladridos a su espalda la hicieron girar, Noru se acercaba corriendo y meneando la cola alegremente. El cachorro se acerco hasta sus pies y dejo algo en el suelo: una flor de color azul, con los petalos marchitos. La flor que Nathaniel llevaba en el ojal de su chaqueta.

¿Era idea suya o el perro le decía que fuera a hablar con el? Fuera una señal o no, igual hablaría con Nathaniel. Con la flor sujeta suavemente por el tallo, se encamino a buscar al pelirrojo. Noru la ayudo, guiándola por el confuso laberinto de calles, callejones y avenidas de esa Paris subterrana.

Mientras caminaba, comenzaba a preocuparle lo natural que todo ese lugar y sus habitantes le parecía ahora; tal vez se debía a que ahora sabia lo que habia después de la muerte y cuando su hora llegara podría estar mas tranquila sobre que esperar.

Encontró al muchacho sentado de espaldas a ella, frente a un piano, tocando una suave y triste melodía. Ella se acerco con cuidado, para no molestarlo y se sento junto a el.

Nathaniel la ignoro, girando la cara un poco mas para no verla. El gesto le dolio un poco a la pelinegra, pero ella habia ido hasta allí para arreglar las cosas, aque sea un poco, por lo tanto no se rendiría tan fácil.

Posiciono sus dedos sobre las teclas y presiono con buen ritmo, siguiendo la melodía del chico pero de una forma mas alegre. Nathaniel fruncio el ceño, un poco molesto, y respondio con una tonada fuerte y elegante. Marinette lo vio como buena señal y volvió a tocar; pronto se dio cuenta que el pelirrojo le respondia como si de un reto se tratara y asi el intercambio continuo hasta que, entre melodía y melodía, ambos interpretaron la misma música como si fueran uno solo.

El ya no la ignoraba, ahora le sonreía y daba miradas divertidas cuando Marinette erraba una nota. Cuando la oji azul casi no podía mas, la mano huesuda de Nathaniel se safo de su lugar y siguió tocando sola el piano, hasta terminar en el brazo de Marinette subiendo hasta su hombro con sus dedos moviéndose en una simpática caminata.

-Lo siento- le dijo el pelirrojo- soy entusiasta.

-Me gusta tu entusiasmo- respondio ella, con una risita, tomando la mano y poniéndola de nuevo en su sitio.

Se quedaron asi unos segundos, mirándose a los ojos y sonriendo, sin ninguna incomodidad o tensión entre ellos. Entonces unas campanadas se esscucharon por todo el lugar, sobre saltándolos.

* * *

Ambos se pudieron en marcha, directo al bar. Lugar al que Marinette no tenia muchas ganas de volver con todos sus muertos ebrios y sus copas de veneno. Fuchi. Peeero… esas campanadas sonaban bastante urgentes, y Marinette siempre habia sido curiosa al extremo. Nada mas pasar la puerta de entrada escucharon el alboroto. Una frase resonaba con mucha frecuencia:

-¡Uno nuevo!

-Llego uno nuevo.

¿Uno nuevo? ¿se referían a un nuevo habitante del Inframundo? Marinette dudaba que se tratara de un nuevo trago de ese extraño bar. Intrigada, camino entre los muchos muertos que se habian reunido, formando un semicírculo junto a la barra.

Vio de espaldas a un hombre con sombrero de copa y ropa grande vieja, alto y de silueta delgada. Se habia criado con el, lo reconocerá donde fuera.

-¡Nino!- llamo la pelinegra muy contenta, olvidando donde estaba y como llegaban normalmente las personas al subterraneo Paris- Nino, que gusto me da verte…

La voz de Marinette muro en su garganta, la sonrisa que reflejaba su felicidad desaparecio y sus ojos cielo se empañaron de lagrimas. Sin embargo, Nino le sonreía sin fijarse en la conmocion de ella. No parecía darle importancia a su piel palida, fría y corazón no palpitante.

-Lo siento- dijo ella con voz extrangulada.

-Oh, tanquila- Nino rio un poco, con su buen humor de siempre- ahora estoy mucho mejor.

Como demostración, tomo una larga y sueve respiración por la nariz, dejando claro que sus pulmones estaban libres de obstrucciones. La oji azul se calmo, era bueno ver que Nino se habia tamado bien si nuevo condición… por decirlo de alguna forma.

-¿Qué ha pasado allá arriba?- pregunto en voz mas baja, esperando que Nathaniel no la escuchara.

Quería arreglar las cosas con el pelirrojo, ser amigos quizá, pero el Agretes rondaba insistentemente su cabeza y espera oir alguna noticia de el.

-Ah, bueno sus padres la han estado buscando toda la noche- dijo Nino, su atención se desvio a una bebida que le ofrecían. Agrego, mucho mas distraido- y el joven Adrien se casara con una lady no-se-que- al ver que usted no volvia, los padres del chico no quisieron desperdiciar el pastel.

Marinette se pasa una mano por el rostro, palideciendo notablemente; se formo un nudo en su garganta y no pudo articular palabra, se reprendio por eso y, por el orgullo que aun poseía, se prohibio llorar. Pero era difícil luego de haberse imaginado una vida con Adrien: a sus tres hijos, Emma, Hugo y Louis; al hámster y a su futuro perro. Ella diseñando ropa y el manejando la panadería de sus padres. Fueran sido muy felices.

Con el corazón roto, dio media vuelta, hacia la salida.

-Marinette, espera- la llamo Nathaniel, muy angustiado- ¡Marinette!

* * *

 **Bueno, contrario a lo que dije halla arriba, voy a contestar algunos comentarios… generalizando un poco, sin especificar.**

 **Primero que nada, a mi también me encanta esta película, es una de mis favoritas y su director es condenadamente creativo también… me encanto la idea de adaptarla con Miraculous… aunque no entendí bien porque colocaría a Felix como el novio… es que yo de verdad no sabia de la existencia de Felix hasta hace unos días, pero eso no lo sabían. Ahora lo conozco, pero sigo pensando que Nathaniel el adorable y queda bien con la personalidad de la novia… aunque probablemente agrege a Felix a una de mis historias.**

 **A mi también me encanta Nathaniel, no es uno de los personajes que mas aparece pero se puede trabajar tan bien con el, es muy lindo… pero siempre voy a preferir el Adrienette… son mi pareja predilecta sean sus alter egos o no… pero sobre gustos no hay quien mande y cada quien a si manera ;D**

 **Y sobre Lila, bueno, ella puede ser perfectamente la perra malvada de cualquier fanfic… depende de la escritora y la historia, a mi me parecía perfecta para esta… Chloe también fue una opción como por dos minutos, pues ella tiene un carácter mas caprichoso y es algo tanta… Lila se ve mucho mas inteligente y calculadora… es chévere como la mala, me parecio para esta adaptación. Me alegra saber que también les haya gustado ;)**

 **Terminare pronto la historia si Dios quiere y espero que la disfruten… pronto subiré una nueva de esta pareja que tanto me gusta pero basándome un poco mas en Ladybug y Chat Noir… también será corta, o eso creo yo, y se llamara "Nightmare"… espero que puedan leerla XD :D…**

 **Hasta luego!**


	5. Hasta que la Muerte nos separe

**Los personajes no me pertenecen y la trama está inspirada en la película "El Cadáver de la Novia"**

 **ULTIMO CAPITULO GENTEEE, la quinta entrega de este fic y espero que les guste…gracias a todos por leer y hacerse un tiempo para comentar y seguir mi historia!**

 **Sin extenderme mas, A LEER!**

 **Capítulo 5: Hasta que la muerte nos separe.**

-Con esta mano yo sostendré tus anhelos. Tu copa nunca estará vacia, pues yo sere tu vino…- Lila decía sus votos matrimoniales.

La capilla estaba pobremente, las bancas estaban vacias casi en totalidad. A la boda no habian asistido mas de 15 personas, incluyendo a los novios, y la única feliz era la novia.

Los invitados estaban por estar, los Señores Agreste tenían sus acostumbradas muecas como si se fueran chupado un limón con sal y Natalie estaba arrodillada, escondida tras la ultima banca, llorando a lagrima viva de angustia y tristeza por Adrien.

-Y con este anillo te piso que seas mi esposo- Lila tomo la mano de Adrien y coloco la sortija en su lugar. Ignoro olímpicamente que la mano del rubio cayera completamente inanimada a su costado, igual como habia ignorado la falta de palabras o la frialdad las pocas veces que hablo, la rigides o la mirada perdida.

" _Se parece a un cadaver_ " pensó ella " _seguro practica para un futuro cercano_ ".

…

Marinette se paseaba por allí cual alma en pena, con la cabeza gacha y hombros caidos. Se devanaba los sesos para saber por que tenia tanta mala suerte; siempre habia sido torpe, tropezándose o tirando cosas, eran simples problemas de coordinación.

Pero su torpeza nunca la habia llevado a pasar una pequeña depresión a la mitad de un tenebroso bosque para terminar casada con un cadáver, encerrada en el inframundo mientras el verdadero amor de su vida se casaba con una desconocida extraña. ¡Eso era mala suerte!

Tal vez de camino al bosque se habia cruzado con una camada de gatos negros, pasado bajo muchas escaleras y pisado muchas grietas… ¡algo tuvo que haber hecho para merecer todo eso!

-No entiendo que hice mal- paro en seco al escuchar la frase. Retrocedio un poco y se asomo por una puerta que estaba abierta. Adentro habia una cocina y allí estaba Nathaniel hablando con un hombre vestido de chefque ella ya habia visto en el bar- pensé que todo iba bien, que nos habíamos arreglado- decía el pelirrojo verdaderamente afligido- pero de la nada se va, sin ninguna palabra…

-Tranquilo, muchacho, que no te altere- respondio el chef, a quien le faltaba un ojo y varios dientes- las mujeres son… extrañas- rio entre dientes como si recordara algo que le habia pasado- a veces parecen de otro planeta.

-Ella no es de otro planeta, simplemente no pertenece a aca abajo- suspiro tristemente- creo que nuestro matrimonio se termino.

Si solo Nathaniel la fuera escuchado desde el principio, Marinette no quería que sufriera de esta manera, mucho menos por su culpa; tampoco quería que su matrimonio acabara asi. Por que ya que lo veía, podía tener un hogar allí con Nathaniel: el la quería, y ella no pedia nada mas.

En la superficie no le quedaba nada, Adrien ya estaría casado y seguro su madre no la querris de vuelta en casa, asi que ¿Cuál seria el problema en quedarse allí con Nathaniel? ¿ser su esposa?...

-Oh, aquí estas- la pelinegra vio entrar a la cocina al anciano Fu, encorvado y rengueando, con un grueso tomo bajo el aparentemente delicado brazo- te he estado buscando, hijo.

-¿Si?- Nathaniel lo miro extrañado- ¿por que?

Marinette se preocupo, el esqueleto se veía contrariado.

-Te traigo malas noticias- respondio al fin- es sobre tu matrimonio.

-¿Mi matrimonio?- el oji azul sono algo alterado, Marinette también se sintio inquiera.

-Tu matrimonio con la mortal es imposible- dijo el anciano Fu- las leyes estipulan que estarán casados hasta que la muerte los separe, y tu ya estas muerto.

Esto les cayo a ambos como balde de agua fría, pero el mas afectado, sin duda, era el.

-Bueno, hay una forma- el esqueleto estaba dudoso- ella tendría que morir.

El corazón de Marinette se salto un latido. ¿Morir? Para estar con Nathaniel tendría que morir ¿ahora? Algo frio y pesado se instalo en su estomago. Miedo.

-No, no, no- aunque Nathaniel no respiraba, su pecho subia y bajaba rápidamente- no podría pedirle eso, no puedo.

Tal vez el no tenia que decírselo, ella ya lo habia escuchado todo. ¿Morir? ¿Qué tenia que perder? En cambio podía estar allí el resto de la eternidad con el, alguien que la amaba.

¿Cuál era el problema?

-No tienes que pedírmelo- ella entro en la cocina, modulando su voz para que no temblara- lo hare.

-Marinette, no tienes…

Ella solo sonrio, la esperanza que vio en los ojos de Nathaniel ayudo a derretir un poco el miedo que entumia su estomago, dándole un poco mas de segurdad sobre su decisión.

Miro al anciano Fu.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer?

-Repetiremos la ceremonia, donde beberas el vino del tiempo.

Un veneno, eso entendio la oji azul, pero no le molesto.

-¿Eso es todo?

-La ceremonia… tiene que realizarse alla arriba- señalo al techo con su huesudo dedo índice- en la tierra de los vivos.

…

La noticia de la boda de Nathaniel y Marinette se propago por todo el Inframundo en cuestión de una hora y fue recibida con alegría, emoción y espectacion. Todos ayudaban en algo, por pequeño que fuese.

Las arañitas, lideradas por Tikki, arreglaron el traje de Nathaniel, y luego el vestido de Marinette.

Las mujeres del pueblo suspiraban ensoñadas viéndola vestida de novia, lo único que traía diferente era el velo, el ramo y los cuatro objetos que el pelirrojo le pidió llevar, pero la imagen era mas que suficiente para hacerlas llorar.

Todos iban charlando, riendo y festejando durante el ascenso. Nathaniel bien lejos de Marinette, por que no podía ver a la novia antes de la boda.

…

La cena de bodas se estaba llevando a cabo en el living de la casa de los Agreste. Al ser tan pocos los invitados, solo colocaron la vieja mesa del comedor. Lila y Adrien estaban sentados en la cabezera, el seguía perdidos en sus pensamientos mientras ella daba un largo y tedioso discurso que nadie escuchaba realmente.

Cuando termino, trajeron la cena: una sopa simple e insípida; ni siquiera el pequeño pastel de bodas se veía apetecible.

Se oyo un pequeño chapoteo, Gabriel miro su sopa.

-Hay un ojo en mi sopa- dijo, con su monótona forma de hablar. Fuera tenido una mayor reaccion de haber encontrado una mosca.

-¡Nos invaden los muertos!- grito alguien y el pánico se desato.

Tiraron las sillas y derramaron la sopa al evantarse de golpe para huir de la horda de muertos que invadia la casa; Gabriel y Annabella corrieron escaleras arriba, y a la mitad se detuvieron para admirar el desastre, mas llenos de asco que de pánico.

-Mi bisabuelo Anton se revolcaría en la tumba por esta falta de clase- dijo Gabriel con desprecio.

-Gabriel- se voltearon por el llamado del esqueleto vestido en galas antiguas. Supieron que se trataba de dicho bisabuelo pues estaba parado junto a su retrato. Era idéntico, solo le faltaban todas las partes blandas y organicas. Los Agreste vivos lo miraron sin parpadear- querido bisnieto, tráeme un levanta muertos ¿si?

Esta vez, si exteriorizaron el terror que sentían, corrieron gritan escaleras abajo muy rápidamente y desaparecieron en la calle.

…

La gente del pueblo no tuvo una mejor reacción; los pobladores corrieron, gritaron y se ocultaron. El anochecer no proporcionaba una mejor perspectiva de los muertos que se acercaban arrastrando los pies.

Las personas que no lograron hallar un lugar donde esconderse estaban siendo acorraladas contra las fachadas de los edificios, temblando y gritando histéricamente.

Entonces un pequeño niño se armo de valor, motivado por la curiosidad y un recuerdo algo lejano ya. Camino sin dudar hasta detenerse frente a un señor muerto; lo miro fijamente y el difunto le devolvió la mirada.

-¿Abuelo?- pregunto el pequeño, esperanzado.

El señor lo levanto y lo estrecho entre sus brazos, firmando la paz entre locales y visitantes. Asi comenzaron a saludarse y darse la bienvenida, en un lado estaba Nino hablando con sus compañeros de la panadería y en otra esquina estaba una testaruda mujer en andadera, golpeando con este a un esqueleto que trataba de hablarle.

-Mi vida.

-No te me acerques- un golpe.

-Amor.

-¡Aun no es mi hora!- otro golpe.

-Cariño.

-Atrevido- dos golpes mas.

-¡Gertrudis!

Al escuchar su nombre, ella bajo la andadera, se ajusto las gafas y lo miro con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

-¿Alfred?- le temblo la voz- llevas muerto mas de 15 años.

-Y te sigo amando como el primer dia.

Con todos reconciliados y felices, comenzaron a ir hacia la colina, hacia la iglesia.

-No, espectros del infierno- gritaba el reverendo en la puerta- su presencia no es bienvenida en este lugar.

-Shhhhh- le dijo Alfred- estamos en la iglesia.

Eso dejo muso, atontado y aterrado al reverendo, que no tuvo mas opción que quitarse del camino.

…

Lila salio de debajo de la mesa, no sin clase y elegancia, y miro el lugar; estaba sucio y desordenado, pero libre de muertos. Respiro un poco mas tranquila.

Junto a ella, Adrien seguía sentado en su lugar mirando a la calle a través de la puerta abierta, muy tranquilo.

-Esto es todo- gruño ella- toma tu dinero y vámonos de aquí.

-¿Dinero?- el la miro por primera vez, con los ojos bien abiertos.

-Si, tu dinero- Lila lo miro exasperada- la parte de la herencia que te concierne.

-No tengo herencia- el rubio fruncio el ceño- mi familia no tiene dinero, me casaron contigo para salir de la bancarrota.

-No trates de engañarme- ella casi grito, perdiendo la compostura, agarrandoole los brazos.

Adrien no perdió la calma, la miro y se la quito bruscamente de en sima. Aliso su traje y le sacudió el polvo antes de hablar de manera neutral.

-Lamento decepcionarla, lady Lila, pero tal vez debio investigar antes de comprometerse.

Mentón en alto, hombros cuadrados y mirada altanera, nunca se habia comportado asi, pero se sentía libre luego de eso. Adrien salio de la casa con mucha dignidad dejando atrás a su esposa, importándole verdaderamente nada lo que a ella se le diera por hacer. En cambio, miro con curiosidad la prosecion de personas que se dirigía a la iglesia.

Allí se dirigio.

…

Ya todos estaban en sus lugares, no quedaban espacios en las bancas de la iglesia. El anciano Fu presidiria la ceremonia y Nathaniel estaba listo, guapo y sonriente frente al altar.

La marcha nupcial se hizo presente y Marinette comenzó su camino por el pasillo, sonriendo tímidamente.

-Queridos hermanos, estamos reunidos aquí…

…

Nathaniel no cabia de la felicidad cuando le dijeron que recitara sus votos, trato de decirlos lento y claros para no delatar toda la emoción que sentía.

-Con esta mano, yo sostendré tus anhelos- el miro a Marinette y sonrio- tu copa nunca estará vacia, pues yo sere…

Las palabras se ahogaron en su garganta al ver quien estaba en la ceremonia. Asomado tras una columna a unos metros a espaldas de la pelinegra se encontraba el muchacho rubio, a quien habia odiado nada mas verlo por tener evidentemente el cariño de Marinette. El chico vivo a quien envidiaba por su corazón palpitante y piel sonrosada.

-Tu copa… nunca estará vacia, pues yo sere…

¡Pero que difícil le era odiarlo en ese instante! ¿Cómo odiar a alguien como el? Obviamente no lo conocía, pero al ver el dolor en sus ojos verdes por la boda de Marinette, Nathaniel supo que ese chico de verdad la amaba. Adrien no habia interrumpido la ceremonia, gritando que se oponía y que Marinette no podía casarse si no era con el. No. Solo se habia quedado tras la columna, dolido y resignado, viendo como ella se casaba con otro.

¿Cómo odiar a un tipo asi?

-Yo sere…- no podía teminar la frase- sere…

-Pues yo sere tu vino- termino Marinette por el y se llevo la copa con veneno a los labios.

-No- Nathaniel la detuvo antes de que bebiera.

Adrien y los demás presentes se sorprendieron por eso; algunos, como Alfred, comentaron en voz baja que ya se habia arrepentido de casarse.

-Pero ¿Qué pasa?- Marinette lo miro confundida.

Hizo ademan de girarse a mirar. Nathaniel la detuvo antes de que lo hiciera, tomándole el mentón y haciendo que lo mirara.

-Te amo, Marinette, pero no eres mia.

Nathaniel dio un pequeño asentimiento de cabeza a algo detrás de ella. La oji azul se quedo de piedra al ver al rubio saliendo de detrás de la columna.

-Adrien- dijo sin aliento.

Su corazón bombeaba con demasiada fuerza, su respiración fallo y las mariposas revolotearon violentamente en su estomago. Sintió su cara colorarse y no se movio. Adrien miro a Nathaniel y luego a ella, tomo su mano y sus dedos se entrelazaron inmediatamente, sin pensarlo.

¿A quien quería engañar? Aunque seguramente fuera sido muy feliz con el pelirrojo, Adrien era el único que conseguia estas reacciones en ella.

-Oh, todo esto es muy conmovedor- por el pasillo llego lady Lila, sonriendo de lado y aplaudiendo sarcásticamente- pero olvidas una cosa, querida- dijo a Marinette- Adrien es mio.

De un tiron, la morena puso al rubio junto a ella, con una mirada envenenada hacia Marinette.

-Dejalo- gruño la pelinegra.

Lila simplemente sonrio, le quito las manos de en cima al Agreste y se alejo un par de pasos.

-¿Sabes algo, querida? Adrien es mi esposo- nadie se movia de su sitio, la sala completa aguantando la respiración- solo la muerte podrá separarlo de mi- arranco la espada del torax de Napoleon y coloco la punta en el costado de Adrien- ¿quieres arriesgarte, Marinette?

-Tu…

Los ojos de Nathaniel se abrieron de par en par. A primera instancia no la haba reconocdo, ahora su cabello era un poco mas largo y tenia un vaporoso vestido de novia, diferente a los que acostumbraba a usar. Pero su voz y la espapa refrescaron su memoria de la peor forma.

-Nathaniel- Lila lo reconocio, demasiado sorprendida para tratar de disimularlo- la ultima vez que te vi estabas…

-Muerto.

Una exclacion colectiva de los presentes acompaño las palabras del pelirrojo.

-Te dije que fue una buena idea sentarnos en las primeras filas- dijo Alfred a Gertrudis.

En esa pequeña distracción, el chef le lanzo algo a Marinette con lo que pudo apartar la espada de Adrien antes de que pudiera dañarlo.

-¡Ja Ja!- Marinette sonrio con suficiencia, hasta que vio que se trataba de un largo tenedor para asados que un cuchillo, como ella suponía.

-Lo siento- se disculpo el chef, avergonzado, con el cuchillo en la otra mano.

Tenedor o no, a lady Lila le importo muy poco, no dejaría a Marinette ilesa por desafiarla de esa manera. La pelinegra evito el filo de la espada con bastante eficacia, pero un tenedor para asados no fue suficiente.

Marinette estaba entre la espada y el suelo, Lila sonrio antes de dar la estocada final. Pero la oji azul no sintió dolor, ni la fría hoja traspasando su integridad. Nada de su calido liquido vital se derramo en su vestido, su respiración era constante al igual que los latidos de su corazón.

Nathaniel estaba parado en medio de ambas con la espada descansando en el mismo lugar donde Marinette vio el corte de la camisa anteriormente. El pelirrojo tenia sus orbes turquesa fijos en Lila; se saco la espada de entre las costillas y la señalo con ella.

-Largo- siseo.

La morena levanto las manos en señal de rendición, pero con una sonrisa burlona y una risa burbujeando en su garganta. Comenzó a retroceder, se giro y camino con tranquilidad.

-Pobre Nathaniel- dijo Lila con un falso puchero, deslizando sus dedos sobre el altar- ¿esa niña sabe que renunciaste a tu sueño para que pueda estar con mi esposo?

Nathaniel ignoro sus palabras ponsoñosas, solo la quería lejos de su vista. Ella rio largo y tendido; el anciano Fu tuvo que detener a un grupo de muertos para que no la atacaran.

-No pueden tocarla- les dijo- estamos en su tierra ahora.

Esto solo hizo que sonriera mas, tomo la copa y la alzo en un brindis.

-Por Nathaniel- exclamo, señalándolo con la copa- siempre el padrino, pero jamas el novio ¡Salud!

Bebio todo el contenido sin detenerse, al llegar a la ultima gota, la copa resbalo de sus manos. Su interior estaba ardiendo, le costaba horrores respirar y su corazón latio fuerte por el miedo, pero poco a poco se calmo hasta quedarse eternamente quieto. El fuego se detuvo, igual que si respiración y el pulso en sus venas.

-Creo que ya murió- canturreo Plagg, con una sonrisa complacida.

-Tiene razón- el anciano Fu se encogio de hombros- pueden llevársela.

Marinette, Adrien y Nathaniel vieron como se llevaban arrastrando a Lila hacia la puerta trasera mientras ella chillaba con histeria.

-Llego otra- dijo el chef, cuchillo en mano, antes de cerrar la puerta.

Nathaniel se giro hacia Adrien y Marinette sonriendo.

-Pero… yo prometi casarme contigo.

Le sorprendio que Marinette le dijera eso, pero le alegro saber que aun tenia presente su promesa. También sabia que no podría estar en paz haciendo que la cumpliera si ella amaba realmente a otro y este le correspondia.

-Y cumplieste, Marinette- le acaricio la mejilla- me liberaste.

Dio un par de pasos atrás y miro a Adrien.

-Cuidala bien ¿si?- pidió- suele meterse en problemas.

Adrien rio un poco, abrazando a Marinette por los hombros, mientras ella se aferraba a el y las lagrimas resbalaban por su rostro. Lagrimas de alivio, felicidad y tristeza.

La pareja vio a Nathaniel alejarse lentamente por el pasillo, hasta detenerse en la entrada, donde lo bañaba la clara luz de la luna. De apoco, brillantes mariposas blancas se fueron desprendiendo de el.

Adrien y Marinette se abrazaron con mas fuerza mientras veian al grupo de hermosas mariposas que alguna vez fue Nathaniel perderse en el cielo.


End file.
